


The best reunion

by Tylerlovesscissors



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Crack Fic, Environmentalism, M/M, Smut, gay porn, lasagne, scissors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 06:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11549868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tylerlovesscissors/pseuds/Tylerlovesscissors
Summary: Josh is backpacking in Australia, after six long months he finally comes home again.And he comes too.In the mean time Tyler was saving up.





	The best reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Hello
> 
> this is my first fic ever. I hope you enjoy it.

Tyler and Josh had been dating for two years now. But in the last six months they didn’t had sex. Josh was backpacking in Australia but Tyler couldn’t go. He had to work in the gay porn industry. So he still got a penis in his ass twice a day, but it wasn’t the same feeling as Josh’s penis. He could write novels about the penis of Josh. It was so big and black. Josh had tattooed his penis black to make it look like the penis of Bill Cosby. The relationship from the two was more based on sex than on love. Tyler thought Josh was too stupid for a serious relationship but the sex was good, Josh had such a big black cock. 

Before Josh left to Australia, Tyler had been saving up Josh’s sperm. He had around two litres of sperm in his fridge when Josh left. He used it for multiple purposes. Every night he used it as a night cream and when he was cooking he used it to bake with.

At some days, when he was missing Josh the most, he drank a small cup of Josh’s sperm. After four months he did not have any sperm left. So there was nothing more to do than to go to Josh’s brother. 

Tyler had sex with him two weeks long, so he saved up another litre of sperm. It helped him to get over the difficult last six weeks.

But after a long wait, tonight was the night. Josh would get home from Australia. Tyler had been awake from 6 am to get all the supplies for the best sex ever. He had done some cleaning, had taken a shower and had been masturbating for four hours so he could hold longer tonight.

At 5 pm he was running to the shop to get condoms and scissors. After that he had some lasagne and was ready for the best night ever. Josh was a little tired from the long trip but arrived around 8 pm at Tyler’s apartment. 

Josh knocked on the door and Tyler opened the door immediately. Tyler wanted to kiss Josh but Josh said he to take a shit first. In Tyler’s honest opinion, that was a good idea. But Tyler didn’t have a toilet since he wanted to save water because of the environment, so they decided to shit into each others mouths.

It was not a fun thing to do but it saved a lot of time from going to the toilet in a shop nearby.

Josh didn’t go to the bathroom the whole trip from Australia so he was shitting for a long time. But Tyler didn’t mind, he swallowed everything. They both took a glass to clean their mouths and then kissed each other. 

Because of the sitting they were already naked. Tyler looked down to see if Josh already had a booner. And he did. The booner was pressing against his bellybutton but he fucking loved it. 

“Do you want to use the scissors this time?” Tyler asked. 

“Oh yeah,” Josh responded “I hate using lube to get your ass going.” 

So he got the scissors to make some slices in the arse of Tyler. That made Tylers ass more useful for his big cock. 

And so, after six very long months, Josh puts his penis in the ass of Tyler again. Tyler loved it and played with his own penis. Josh fucked Tyler so hard that he screamed like a little 4 year old girl.

Tyler was close to coming so he begged Josh to stop for a second to he could come in Josh’s mouth. 

“I don’t swallow,” Josh said, “I want to take it home to use it for cooking tomorrow.”

So he spits it in his wallet, a sperm wallet, special for sperm. There are no better wallets. 

After that Josh starts fucking Tyler again and he was feeling that he would come. He always aggressive when he would come. So het gets Tyler’s cat from the ground and breaks his neck. He always did that at the end of sex, so Tyler had to buy 14 cats a week. That was so expensive that coudn’t afford to stop working in the gay porn industry. 

After that Josh came in Tyler’s ass. Because Josh didn’t had sex in 6 months it was like 4 litres of sperm coming out of his balls. That was ideal because he was trying to lose some weight. 

The sperm had such a speed that it went in Tyler’s ass, out of Tyler’s mouth, into Josh’s mouth, out of Josh’s penis etc.

They were stuck in a loophole and they weren’t able to survive this. But they were dying doing what they absolutly loved: fucking each other in the ass and eating each others sperm. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not as fucked up as this story.
> 
> Comments are appreciated. Let me know if you want to read a sequel


End file.
